Split Infinity
by Theo Javier
Summary: Hermione Granger get's hit in the head with a door in the girls' lavatory, hurling her back in time to Hogwarts when the Marauders reigned... In Lily Potter's body.
1. prologue

Split Infinity  
  
By: Theo Javier  
  
A/N: This is a very short prologue, but not all prologues are long, so I figured mine could be shorter, since I was posting chapter one with it. This is going to be a good one, I think. Excuse typos please. Hermione never stopped taking astronomy, either, which is why she's a sixth year and in astronomy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and her people, and the purple matts belong to those yoga people.  
  
Dedication: to the people who made the movie Split Infinity, which is actually a good family show. This is sort of based off of it, in a not really sort of way. Also to Lexi, Dani, Tiffany, and of course, Pirates of the Carribean. Oh, Johnney Depp looks very nice as a pirate. Orlando Bloom doesn't look so bad himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
prologue  
  
"The most important part of this is to keep an open mind," said Professor Trelawney one day in Divination. Hermione Granger rolled her eyes and wondered why she ever stayed with this class. Obviously, it was a complete waste of her time. She couldn't learn anything by lying on the floor, on little purple matts, with her eyes closed, listening to Professor Trelawney give directions to visaulize in her head, with her eyes closed. Peeking one eye open, she saw that everyone else was actually taking her seriously... Either that, or sleeping, like Ron Weasley. He happened to be snoring ever so softly. He didn't look too bad, either, all asleep like that...  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and felt ridiculous. She didn't understand half the things they did in this class. It was her sixth year, and she could have been doing more things with her life. She could be taking muggle- studies (even though she already was a muggle-born) or something that wasn't such a waste of time. She could also be using this class time as a study hall, so she could get her Potions homework done, even though it wasn't due until the end of the week, and she had only an inch or so to go, and she would always go over the requirement.  
  
"Picture something in your mind. Anything at all, just picture it," said Trelawney. There was some shuffling around and some clicking noises, but quickly the sound of water rushing over rocks or something filled the room, and Hermione had the urge to use the bathroom suddenly. Trelawney had warned before the class that the students wouldn't be allowed to leave, so Hermione had to deal with her bladder, which was about to explode all of a sudden. "Are you picturing something?" Trelawney demanded over the sound of the music, which seemed to be surrounding the room.  
  
Sighing, Hermione conjured up the first thing off her head. Lily Potter. She had long red hair, big green eyes like Harry's, and lots of freckles. At least that's how she looked in some of the pictures in Harry's photo album. She had to have been smart. She was probably really popular too. She probably had lots of boyfriends.... Hermione found herself slowly slipping off into sleep, the picture of Lily Potter still in her head.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When Hermione woke up later that day, with Ron Weasley poking her in the shoulder, she still had to go to the bathroom. Jumping up, she gathered her things and headed to the girls lavatory, which happened to be just a little ways away. And it was of course the one with Moaning Myrtle in it. 'Just what I need, Moaning Myrtle to deal with,' she thought. Everything was annoying her today, from the way her shoelaces kept making her miss a step, to her sandy brown hair, which kept going in her eyes. Digging out a ponytail holder from her knapsack, which was surprisingly light for today, and pulled her mane into a messy knot. Finally reaching the bathroom, she told the boys to go on to Potions without her and she'd catch up.  
  
Entering the bathroom, she got a familair chill and glanced around. Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen, thank goodness, and there were no sounds of sobbing in any of the stalls. Grinning, she headed over to one. Unfourtunately, just at that moment, Moaning Myrtle decided to fling open the stall door, which was right where Hermione was standing right then. Ghosts happen to have superhuman strength when they were mad... Unfourtunately for Hermione, Myrtle was mad...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC~ 


	2. chapter one

Split Infinity By: Theo Javier  
  
A/N: Not as funny as it will be, but soon enough, my readers, soon enough... (*evil laugh*). Anyway, I just drank a whole bunch of Creme Soda.... hahahaha.... Oh, big bug on my window.... Please excuse typos in this chapter and the prologue because I don't have a spell check on my wordpad, which is what I use to write.  
  
Dsiclaimer: I own nothing, you know. I own my plot and a new mary sue that will pop up in chapter two...  
  
Dedication: Everyone who actually reviews, because they deserve it. Seriously. I mean, I never get enough reviews to keep going, but that doesn't matter because I love writing and I'd write forever. But those people who review, you ROCK! ! ! ! Love ya.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
chapter one  
  
When Hermione Granger woke up on the floor of the girls' lavatory, her head pounding lightly and feeling disoriented. She pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes exhaustedly. Moaning Myrtle loomed above her, looking more depressed than ever.  
  
"So, you've come to disturb me again!" she shouted. "Well I won't take it!" and then she flew off and disapeared. Hermione made a face and shook her head, but the movement only made it hurt more. She sighed and trudged out of the bathroom, her backpack feeling heavier than before on her shoulders. Glancing around the corridor, she found it empty. She wandered down the hall, hoping that she hadn't been out cold for too long. She knew she was probably missing more than half of Potions, and Harry and Ron were probably worried about her. Walking a little faster, she spotted four figures in the corridor ahead of her.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" she called. "Wait!" She sprinted to catch up with them, and by the time she reached them, she was a little out of breath.  
  
"What do you want, Evans?" asked one of the people. Hermione furrowed her brows, then took a look at them. She gasped and felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Sirius?" she said in disbelief, before throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She started bawling and mumbling, "I thought you were dead... Remus and Harry..." She pulled away, surprised to see him a bit different looking. Instead of older with an aged but handsome face, he was younger, by many numbers, and still handsome. His hair was still dark but now neat, and his eyes still had a mischievous sparkle to them.  
  
"Lily, have you gone mental?" asked another voice. Backing away from Sirius, she gazed at what looked exactly like Harry Potter. But his eyes were dark brown, not emerald green, and the boy was somewhat taller. He had messy, pitch black hair and the same glasses Harry himself had. This could only be one person.  
  
"James? James Potter?" she asked in awe. "You're kidding me... But you're dead!" she exclaimed, and James gave her a look. "You and Sirius should both be dead... And Lupin," she said, turning to face him. His robes were still shabby, but his face wasn't lined, and he looked years younger, and his sandy brown hair was neater considerabley. Hermione felt very, very odd. She started backing away from them.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" asked Remus now. "You've gone really pale... Paler than usual... And you're talking nonsense. Do you want us to take you to Madame Pomfrey's?"  
  
"Who's Lily? I'm Hermione Granger," she said, pulling her ponytail holder out of her hair to have something to do with her hands. Once she raked a hand through though, she knew something was wrong. Her hair wasn't as thick as usual, and it was longer. She grabbed some and took a gander...  
  
Then she let out a high pitched scream and really started crying. "My hair... My hair is red," she said.  
  
"It's always been red, Lily," said James, who was more afraid than any of them. He happened to be in love with her and she was acting like someone from St. Mungo's.  
  
"I have brown hair. And my name is not Lily, it's Hermione. I told you that." She tried to stop crying, which caused her to start hiccuping. "God, this is so weird... I'm talking to my deceased friend's Dad, my hair is red, and ..." Just as she was about to finish the sentance, the hall became flooded with students, and she glanced to the fourth figure, and she immediately stopped crying. Her face changed to anger, and she glared at Peter Pettigrew. She clenched her hands in fists, so tightly her fingernails dug her flesh. "What are you doing here, rat?" she asked.  
  
"W-w-what do you mean?" he asked, his beady eyes glancing from her to James to Sirius to her.  
  
"I mean that you are a rat, in more ways than one. And you're lucky that we're here, and I don't have my wand on me, because I would do something I really would regret. I wouldn't fancy spending the rest of my life at Azkaban." She glared at him with all of the hatred that she ever had for the man and was shaking.  
  
"Whoa, Evans," James said, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. He stared into her eyes and said, "Calm down. What are you babbling about?"  
  
Shaking him off, she said, "I'm not Evans. Nor am I calming down! Peter Pettigrew was the entire reason you and Lily Potter died and couldn't raise Harry, the entire reason Sirius was in jail for so long! I can't believe you are still forgiving him for all of this!"  
  
"Lily Evans, you have got to be out of your mind," Sirius said, staring at her like she was derranged. "What are you talking about? James and you are not married -"  
  
"What do you mean, James and me? I'm not Lily Potter." She shook her head.  
  
"There is no Lily Potter," James said. "There's only James Potter. And my parents, of course. But that's not the point."  
  
"You mean...?" But that was all she could say, before she fainted.  
  
James and Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, and Peter shrunk back. "What should we do? Hospital Wing?" Remus asked, motioning for Sirius and James to help him carry her. Once they got her up, James made a face. "God, what has she been eating? The entire cow?"  
  
"Stop it," Sirius said. "I bet she hit her head in the loo. Or maybe that twit Malfoy did a memory charm on her." Shaking his head, he mumbled, "Sure did make up a wild story."  
  
"Yeah, so how was Azkaban?" James asked before breaking out into laughter.  
  
"Swell, how is marrying Lily?" Sirius retorted, shaking his head.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meanwhile, at Hogwarts in present time, Harry and Ron sat at their desks in potions, still waiting for their friend to come to class.  
  
"Do you think she got kidnapped or something?" Ron asked, sounding concerned. "Because if she did, I'd pummel the guy..."  
  
"I'm sure she's just running late. Maybe the stairways switched her because they knew she was running late," Harry said, sounding confident. "I'm sure that's what happened, or something like that..." But inside, he wasn't so sure Hermione was lost. If anyone knew Hogwarts, it was Hermione Granger. She had read Hogwarts, A History, more than fifty times, and since then, could always tell you anything you wanted to know.  
  
But if that were true, then why was she so late?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC~ 


	3. chapter two

Split Infinity  
  
By:Theo Javier  
  
A/N: This is chapter two (obviously) and it's not so funny yet but I think the entire idea is funny (that's just me though). But anyhoo, this author note is just a little joke between you and me because I think it's just a little ramble spot for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Karma Levison. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and her people, and the lawyer types...  
  
Dedication: I keep forgetting to dedicate to the best writer's on the net, who don't really publish anymore, but when I was younger, I was completely in LOVE with their fics and have probably read them over fifty times each. They are Someone the First, who wrote The Parents Who Died, which is about James and Lily. God, that fic got me SO obsessed with MWPP/L. Then Tropical Fishy, who wrote The Flower and the Stag. Doesn't the name just tell you about the fic? They are really talented writers!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
chapter two  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter dragged Hermione Granger or "Lily Evans" as they were calling her, to Dumbledore's office. Hermione was not unconcious the entire time, but was content to pretend to be. Once they were a few steps away, she "woke" up and stood on her own. She raked her hand through her now thinner and redder hair, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was beginning to feel like she was not in her own body, which was odd. Lily was shorter than Hermione, and she was larger in departments that Hermione was not (she was... curvier, than Hermione). Also, Lily "Evans" or Lily Potter, as Hermione knew her, was around some of Hermione's dearest freinds and one of her dearest enemies.  
  
"Password," said Remus. "Now what was it?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped, "Lemon Drop." With that, they climbed in and trouped into Professor Dumbledore's office. The wizard was sitting at his desk, snacking on the said candy, looking as though he had expected the group to barge into his office unexpected.  
  
"Hello," he said cheerfully. "Did Professor McGonnagall send you in for arguing again? Pulling pranks on eachother?" Hermione was shocked to see him looking so much younger. Well, not so much, but considerabley. His beard wasn't as longer nor as snowy white, and he looked a bit less lined. Not by much, but some.  
  
"No," Hermione said. She sighed and began to explain, "You see, it all started when I was in Divination earlier, and we had to visualize stuff, and I was thinking of Lily Potter. So then I had to use the facelities, so I went after class. Moaning Myrtle flung open the door and hit me in the head, and I think I got hurled back through time!" She said this quickly and in one long breath. Professor Dumbledore nodded again and acted like he expected her to say something like that.  
  
"And I think she just got hit in the head in the loo and this is the result," James piped up, grinned like a chesire cat. Hermione shot him a glare and his grin grew wider.  
  
"Well, we have quite a situation on our hands, don't we?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
"I suppose," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Not Lily Potter."  
  
"By the way, she seems to think that Lily and I are married, and that the reason Sirius was in jail, though he wasn't, is Peter Pettigrew," James cut in. "Obviously, she needs to visit St. Mungo's." He chuckled as she decked him in the head. "Merlin, violence much?"  
  
"Reality much?" she said in a mocking tone. "Look, Professor Dumbledore, I think that it's James here who needs to visit Mungo's, maybe you'll see Lockhart there."  
  
"Lockhart who?" Sirius said, scrunching up his face in confusion. "I don't know any Lockhart."  
  
"Yes we do," Remus said, a look of regocnition on his face. "Remember that dorky seventh year? Ha, he's at Mungo's now?" Sirius started laughing and so did Peter, in a nervous fashion. Remus grinned, "The one who we turned his pants pink! I remember!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that one," Sirius said, beginning to snort. "I miss that kid." He shook his head and Hermione stared at him.  
  
"He's not a St. Mungo's now, you daft. He is in the future because Ron -" at the reminder of her real friend, and also crush, she stopped. "Oh my goodness, Harry and Ron must be wondering where I am! They know I'm gone, and now that I'm here and we've realized the problem, we can send me back!"  
  
"Lily. You really don't believe that you're Hermy Ranger, do you?" James asked, turnin serious all of a sudden.  
  
"A) it's Hermione Granger, and B) I don't believe it, I know it. I can prove it to you." She turned flipped her hair confidently and put her hands on her hips. "Ask me anything. Like, say your nicnames. I know what they mean."  
  
"Yeah right, no one knows our nicnames. 'Cept us," Sirius said confidently.  
  
"Padfoot, dog," she started, much to his amazement. "Prongs equeal stag, Wormtail is a rat," she spat, her eyes narrowing in his direction, "and Moony is of course, a werewolf. I know Dumbledore knows, because otherwise you wouldn't be going to the Shrieking Shack, Remus." Hermione grinned at their faces. They had all just stared at her, Sirius's mouth hanging open and making an odd noise when he breathed in and out.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, a pleasant grin on his face. "I suggest that you don't tell any more of the boys' secrets, nor nothing else about their future. It could change everything that you know in the future, and the rest of the world. Which wouldn't be that good of a thing, now would it? I'll take up the issue with the Ministry -"  
  
"Hogwash," Hermione said, not completely trusting the Ministry still, after the Umbridge and High Inquistor peroid of her life. "You'll have to do it with out those pigs..."  
  
"I assure you, they are fine people to work with," Dumbledore said soothingly. Hermione shrugged, having not much of a choice. "But until then, you'll have to stay here, and live life as you normally would. And you'll have to go as Lily Evans for now... So you won't alarm the other students..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione Granger couldn't believe her luck. As she climbed the staircase to the girls' dorm, she regretted that she didn't quit Divination while she could. She headed into where her dorm was regularly, and was surprised to find that her bed was not the same as Lily's. She was about to step in when a girl grabbed her arm and pulled her out.  
  
"What are you doing, Lily?" the girl asked. She was tall and had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was beautiful, even in the Hogwarts school uniform.  
  
"Um..." she shrugged and the girl pulled her into another room. It was circular and her bed was in the same spot as the other, just a different room with complete strangers. Her own self was a complete stanger.  
  
"So, where were you today? Did you get in trouble again for arguing James?" the girl asked while changing into her night gown. Hermione did the same, pretending that she did it every day, that she was exactly where she was supposed to be, doing what she always did.  
  
"Um, yes, you know James and me... Always arguing." She shrugged. 'They must have fought all the time, because that's the second accusation for it,' she thought. 'But they were still in love, becaue they got married and had Harry.'  
  
"You know that he likes you." The girl was getting into bed, and Hermione did the same thing. Once she got in though, she felt something hard against her back. Pulling it out, she was more than surprised to find that it was a diary. "Well, we have a full day ahead of us. Night."  
  
"Night," Hermione chorused. She closed the velvet hangings and pulled out Lily's wand, which was somewhat like her own but not really. She mumbled lumo's and a light turned on. Openning it up, she read the first page quickly.  
  
"This is a top secret diary. If any of the MARAUDERS should happen to stumble upon it, they should close it quickly and run away for their lives. Hahaha, I'm great at charms, aren't I Potter?" was written in Lily's neat script. Hermione was almost scared to pick it up herself, after that. But she flipped the page and began to read some more. "James Potter is completely mad. He seems to think that I'm interested in him, and continously asks me to go to Hogsmede some weekend. But they aren't even Hogsmede weekends... I wonder how he get's there... I'm tempted to say yes though, if he would devulge the information to me."  
  
Sighing, Hermione read further and found that the other girl was named Karma Levison, and that she and Lily had been best frieinds since first year. Closing the diary, after reading only another paragraph about poor Severus, and how James was always so mean to him, Hermione decided that she was going to have a very hard time being Lily Evans.  
  
Wishing she was home, she curled up in bed and fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
TBC~ 


End file.
